


The Adventures Of Miles and The Wives Of Mobius

by Zero_The_Fox



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_The_Fox/pseuds/Zero_The_Fox
Summary: My remake of my original story The Dissatisfied Wives Club. Its the same plot in where Tails one day goes to help out a hot wife. Only to become her secret lover and soon others will join in. Read and I hope you enjoy DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18! Contains lemons, cursing and some violence.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to the new version of DWC, now under a new title. I've kept a lot the same but I chose to add in a little more and try to make this into a halfway decent story. I originally planned this to be a smut fic. But its grown into something more. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'll see ya at the bottom.

Chapter 1.1

Tails had always been a hard-working, young fox for as long as everyone knew him. He was also very bright for his age, at the age of 16 he'd already completed high school and lived at home working on his projects. Hence, why he was now currently walking up to one of his neighbor's homes. Upon arriving at the place, he took a look around and frowned. He saw a red brick home, the paint had faded and chipped away and was obviously in need of some work. But that wasn't all, his sky blue eyes took a look around the yard, seeing the grass had grown too high and wild. Trash, namely broken beer bottles and other things littered the whole yard. This greatly upset Tails cause he had a high respect of nature and didn't like when people abused it. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he walked up to the old, brown, wooden door, knocking a few times he waited for the owner to answer. Hoping it was the female in the house and not the male. As he waited, Tails found himself thinking back on how he got into this situation.

Flashback

Awakening to the smell of fresh waffles filling his nose coming from downstairs, Tails sat up in his bed yawning as his blankets fell down around him. Stretching his spine with a loud pop, he jumped out of bed and made his way out of his room and down into the kitchen. Finding his mother; Rosemary, standing at the stove, cooking, she was clad in just a lacy baby blue gown which left her back exposed along with a decent amount of cleavage.

"Good morning hun," she said, setting down a plate of waffles, covered with thick syrup, along with melted butter, in front of him as he sat at the table. Tails blushed upon seeing his mother's chest being exposed as the gown hung down while she bent over.

"Aw, mom, I told you to call me Tails, like all my friends, do," he said, pouting slightly, picking up his utensil's and digging into his food.

"Now Miles, you know you're my son. I'll call you whatever I want to," she said with a stern tone.

Tails, of course, knew better than to argue with his mother. Many on the council had learned that the hard way. Rosemary was kind and sweet, but piss her off and well... yeah. "Yes mother," he replied calmly as she ruffled his hair.

"Good boy," she said, walking over and sitting down across from him as she started eating her own plate of food. "Oh, by the way. I got you another small job. I know you've been looking for some extra money."

Looking up from his food while chewing on some, the young fox blinked curiously. "Job? What job?" he asked, now curious, like his mother said he had been looking for some extra work but figured he could find his own.

"Oh, one of our neighbors; Mrs. Fox, needed some help around her house. Since I know you've spent all your money on your projects, I offered your services to help her out."

Tails frowned a bit, "Mrs. Fox? Do you mean that female red fox who married that green hedgehog who's always fighting with people? I thought they hated and didn't want anything to do with us?" Tails asked, having finished his plate, he looked over at his mother.

"No dear, she's actually very nice. When I offered your help, she just jumped at the offer and said to send you right over. Now put your plate in the sink, then wash up and head over. She's expecting you any time now."

Tails nodded, going and placing his dirty dish in the sink, then he went upstairs to clean up and head off for the day.

End Flashback

Still waiting outside the door, Tails knocked again a bit harder. He began to wonder if anyone was even home. 'Maybe I should just go back home, I still wonder though why she jumped at the idea of having me help her? Seems a little odd...' Tails thought to himself.

Tails were so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open, or the sexy female voice say "hello?" After a few seconds, he blinked and looked at the open door with his eyes open wide. A red furred vixen with short chestnut brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes. She currently wore nothing but a soft, fluffy black towel around her figure, which didn't leave much to the imagination. She looked down at Tails, who still had his own eyes locked on her and suddenly found his mouth to be dryer then the hottest desert.

A sly smirk forming across her smooth lips she spoke in her sweet voice, "you must be Tails?" she said.

Blushing a lot, the male fox quickly averted his eyes away from the female in front of him. "Ah yes I um am, and you're Mrs. Fox?" he said, trying not to stutter.

"Call me Fiona," she said, teasing the younger fox by just slightly letting the top of her towel slide down, just enough so that he could see the slightest hint of her areola before she pointed at a nearby shed. "All of the tools are in there, just use what you need to get the job done. I'm sure a cute stud like you can make it happen. I'll come to check on you later." she said, closing the door, giving him a sexy wink, swaying her tail in front of him before she closed the door.

Tails stood there, completely dumbfounded for several moments. Being 16 he was going through typical hormone changes, and that female fox was one hell of a beauty. 'Did she just hit on me?' he thought. 'You know she did! You almost saw her tits!" his mind told him with pure excitement. "Wait what?! AH! Forget it!" Tails said, shaking his head as he went off to the shed to find the tools she said were there for him to use.

Meanwhile, inside the home, now currently in the bathroom, stood Fiona. "Mmm he's even cuter than his mother told me," she mumbled to herself.

Grabbing the black towel, she tossed it off, revealing her full sexy figure in the mirror. Sexy B-Cup sized breasts, with perky pink nipples, a killer hourglass shaped figure, well-toned legs and an ass any man would die just to touch. She knew she was sexy as fuck, even now at the ripe age of 27, she'd managed to keep her amazing figure. Hence, why she was married to her current husband, everyone knew he'd married her for her figure of course. But as of late, he'd basically been ignoring her. She knew he was fucking around behind her back, all the late night's and the phone calls he'd been getting, it was obvious. Fiona may have made some mistakes in her life, but she wasn't stupid as Scrouge seemed to think she was.

"Hm... Maybe I can use that young stud out there," she mumbled to herself, walking over to the window, she looked outside, seeing Tails currently pulling some of the overgrown weeds in the yard. "Mmm, oh yes, I think I can," Fiona said, watching Tails as she slid a hand down between her legs to brush her now wet slit. Smirking, she started up the shower as she began to think up her newest plan and how to pull it off.

"Ah! Come on, almost... Got it!" Tails said, falling back onto his rear and laughing softly holding up said weed in his hands. "Tough little bugger weren't ya?" he said with a smile then looked around. "Phew, I think that's the last one, now onto the grass," he mumbled, looking around the yard and seeing the bushy grass stare back at him like saying come try to take me on. So far, he'd been at this for a few hours now and was quite pleased with the work he'd accomplished. The yard definitely looked a lot better than it had been before. "Let's see.." he mumbled, checking off the list in his brain to make sure he missed nothing else. Standing up and dusting himself off, he walked over to the nearby lawnmower and went to start it up, only to hear Fiona's sweet voice calling his name.

"Oh, Tails!" Fiona called, watching as he ran over and almost fell dead in his tracks at the sight before him. The sexy fox was standing there now all finished from her shower, but that wasn't what stunned him. It was her outfit, she wore a skin-tight black crop top that left her whole stomach exposed. Her breasts bounced with each movement she made and her cream furred stomach were in full view to him, he saw it was still slightly damp from her shower. She also wore black pants, which were just as tight as the top and they fit so perfectly onto her figure Tails could make out the outline of the panties she had. 'She's wearing a thong!' he thought only to blink when she waved her hand in front of him. "Tails? Mobius to Tails, you alive there?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yes? What's up?" he asked, blushing and looking away so Fiona couldn't see he'd been staring yet she knew he was.

Letting a slow smirk cross her lips, Fiona chuckled softly. "Well, I figured since it's so hot outside and you've been working pretty hard. That maybe you'd like to come in and have some nice cold lemonade?" she asked, placing one of her hands on her hip while she looked down at him.

"Ah, um, sure, sounds good," the young male said, now following Fiona back inside her home. Naturally, his blue eyes were glued to her rear, which swayed side to side with every step she took. He swore she was doing this on purpose.

Once inside the home, she led him into the nearby kitchen "have a seat on one of the stools." she said, heading over to the fridge. Tails plopped himself onto the nearest stool, sitting at the counter. Watching as Fiona opened the fridge door to get them the drinks. 'Time to put operation fox into motion' she thought, with a sly smile. Fiona knew Tails had been staring at her rear as she walked inside, just like she knew he was staring at her right now. Slowly and intentionally she bent over into said fridge, making sure she leaned over enough for Tails eye's to land right on her plump, but well-shaped butt. Her tail swished around her behind, almost like it was enticing the male fox to come get a taste as she proceeded to tease him.

When she began to stand back up, an idea crossed Fiona's mind, "mm I know it's in here somewhere" she said, now bending down even lower which caused her pants to slide down just enough so Tails could barely make out the lining of her black thong. Chuckling she waited a few minutes, then stood up as Tails quickly looked away, a slight redness staining his cheeks, Fiona, of course, knew he'd been looking. Naturally, he hadn't been the only one, while he worked outside, she'd, watched him from the windows. Under his fur, was a body that was building muscle and still growing. Fiona knew Tails would grow up to be quite a young stud and she was gonna make sure she had herself a taste. And keep him all for herself if he performed properly, what Tails didn't know was while he worked outside, she'd gotten off in the shower watching him. Grabbing a couple of glasses, she set em down and poured some of the drink for them. Fiona handed the glass to him and began to make some light conversation. "So Tails, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked curiously.

"Oh well not much, besides helping my best friend Sonic defeat that crazy Dr. Eggman. I'm usually just working on my own personal projects or keeping busy since I've already finished high school. My mom says I'm a real prodigy." he said, blushing embarrassed while taking a sip of his drink, finding it tasted amazingly delicious. "What about you? I'm sure married life must be interesting in its own way?" Tails asked.

Fiona scoffed and waved his question off with her hand. "Tch, not really. Unless you count your" making quotations with her hands as she spoke. "Husband being gone all day and night, out chasing any tail, he can get his grubby paws on." Fiona shrugged, obviously, this wasn't a topic she cared to discuss.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Must get kinda lonely no?" he said, finishing his glass. He felt he was in an awkward situation. He wanted to get back outside, quickly and away from this. Fiona shrugged again, "don't be, I'm not. Besides he's pretty much a loser anyway. Sometimes, I think I was stupid for letting myself marry him in my younger days." she said.

Frowning, Tails spoke without thinking "what? You're still young and well um.. beautiful." As soon as the words left his mouth, Tails felt like he'd planted his foot within his mouth.

Fiona smirked, knowing she had him now as she placed a hand across her chest, a slight blush forming across her cheeks. "Oh really? You find little ole me beautiful?" she asked.

Tails knew he'd put himself into a mess now. "Well um... I mean, um..." He tried to speak.

Fiona chuckled, slowly standing up. "Well..." She walked over and climbed into the chair where Tails was sitting and planted herself on his lap. He could smell the scent of her perfume, it was like an intoxicating drug he found that he couldn't get enough of. "Mmm, well Tails?" she whispered into his ear, letting her fangs graze the tip of his twitching ear.

The way she spoke, using that sexy yet sweet tone, sent shivers down, Tails spine, making his whole body shudder due to her actions. "I um, ah, um, well yes you're very beautiful," he said, feeling his hormones begin to take effect on his young virgin mind. Tails slowly began to pant as Fiona smirked and leaned closer, pressing her body against his own.

"Mm, how about you come get your payment then?" she whispered, only to pull away and walk towards the nearby stairs.

"But, but I haven't finished the work yet?" Tails said, now confused as Fiona just smiled sweetly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You've done more than enough. Now come on follow me." Before the young fox could anything more, Fiona walked upstairs, the tip of her tail the last thing Tails saw before she disappeared.

Licking his lips, the fox downed Fiona's glass of lemonaid, then made his way up the stairs, seeing her tail pass into a nearby room. He followed, opening the door, only to stop dead in his tracks. Laying there on a bed with white lacy sheets and matching pillows was Fiona. But now she was clad in only a skimpy black lace strapless bra, it was obviously a size too small for her along with a sexy transparent black lacy thong, and matching long black stockings. Smirking at Tails, she slowly crawled on all fours to Tails, slowly licking her lips. "Mmm, ready for your payment?" she said seductively.

Tails was one hundred speechless, currently, his virgin mind was locked in a duel with itself. The more logical side was saying "run, run home now!" The other more lustful side was saying. "take that girl! She wants you bad!" While Tails was dueling with his own mind Fiona had climbed off the bed and made her way over to him. The next thing he knew a pair of soft, sweet lips were pressing against his own. "Oh my gosh! She's kissing me!" he thought, now surprised when her tongue slid out, licking his lips as he gasped allowing her tongue to side into his mouth.

Her tongue finding his own, they began to duel while her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer. Purring low, she broke the kiss slowly and smirked down at him. "Looks like someones excited," she said with a giggle.

Tails looked down, then gasped in shock. "AHH!" he said, quickly covering himself with his hands. His fox hood had poked out of his sheath. All eight inches, which were now covered by his hands and twin tails.

'Mm, damn! He's younger and bigger then Scrouge!' Fiona thought, licking her lips while smirking. "Don't hide it," she whispered. slowly moving down onto her knees in front of Tails. Grabbing his hands and tails she pulled them away, revealing the aching shaft. The tip was swollen with pre and throbbing. Reaching up with her left hand, she slowly gripped the thick shaft, earning a soft moan of pleasure from the young fox. "Hehe, mm, like that? I'd bet you're a virgin who doesn't even masturbate, aren't you?" as she said this, her hand was now stroking his meat, feeling it throb and ache under her soft touch.

Watching as he nodded, clearly embarrassed yet turned on by what was happening, Fiona went down and gave the tip of his pecker a soft kiss. Her eyes went wide at the sweet taste, making her want more, even Scrouge didn't taste this good. He was bitter whereas Tails was like the sweetest fruit she'd ever eaten. Opening her smooth lips, she began to take his shaft into her mouth, inch by painfully slow inch. Tails who was now moaning loudly, couldn't even believe this was happening. Here he was getting a blow job from the hottest fox he'd ever met in his life. Another loud moan came out from between his lips, feeling Fiona's wet tongue running down the underside of his baby maker, he could only describe these feelings as mind-numbingly good. Her tongue was clearly well skilled, running up and down the whole shaft, lapping at the twitching tip to get all of his sweet pre as it oozed into her mouth. Reaching up with one of her hands, she began to fondle and massage his swollen twitching balls.

Soon, Tails felt himself thrusting forward, trying to get more of his dick into the vixens mouth and to feel that amazing feeling that was now filling his whole body. "Ah, ah Fiona. I'm... something's coming!" he screamed.

Quickly, Fiona took his shaft from inside her mouth. Slowly licking her lips, she grinned up at him. "Mm, yep you are a virgin, but I won't let you finish... yet." Standing up, she sat on the bed again and motioned with her finger for Tails to come over to her. He did so, slowly and once he was standing in front of her, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra right over her breasts. "I'll bet you've never felt a nice pair of tits before, have you?" she asked, teasing him. Tails who was now unable to speak could only nod. His hands feeling the soft mounds through the lacy material of her bra. Fiona reached up behind her and Tails could hear the sound of a snap which caused said bra to fall right into the foxes hands as the vixen just grinned.

"Mmm, suck my tits, baby," she whispered, reaching up and pulling him by the back of his head down to her breasts. Knowing he couldn't do much else, he leaned forward, taking the erect left nipple into his mouth. Giving it a soft yet slow lick with his tongue, Fiona moaned softly and leaned closer to him. "Good boy." she cooed in pleasure. Tails liking the compliment licked it again. This time, a little harder than before. Using the roof of his tongue, he ground it against the hardened bud. But not to leave the other one undone, he began to work the right one with his fingers. Taking it in his grip, he slowly pinched and tugged it forward. Fiona threw her head back, letting out a loud moan of pure bliss. Obviously, she was enjoying this very much. "Mmmm, you're such a good boy. My so-called husband never pleases me like this," she said, pulling harder on his head as he switched nipples, sucking on the right one now while his fingers worked the left one.

Tails continued switching between both before he finally pushed them together and began to suck on both nipples at the same time. Earning more and sweeter moans from Fiona as she enjoyed every bit of this. Eventually, she pulled him off, then stood up in front of him. "Do you want to see more? How about this?" she asked teasingly, shaking her hips in front of him as she pulled his hand down between her legs to let him feel the crotch of her thong. It was soaked and very warm to the touch. Feeling that, along with the musky scent of her arousal coming off her panties was driving Tails crazy with lust. He nodded eagerly, wanting those panties off more than the air, he needed to breathe, he watched as her fingers hooked the waistband of said thong and slowly slid them down over her hips and all the way off. Smirking, she then placed it on his head, making sure the crotch was right over his nose, allowing him to get a full-on whiff of her wild scent. When he reached up to pull em off, Fiona slapped his hands away, "ah, no, no, they stay on cutie."

Laying down onto the bed, she pulled Tails down with him now between her legs. Being unsure what to do he was nervous, so she guided him. "Lick here," she commanded, guiding his hands onto her wet slit. Slowly Tails used his fingers to run up and over the smooth lips a few times before he leaned forward. Taking a deep breath to inhale more of that musky scent she had, slowly he slid his tongue out and gave her slit a slow but steady lick. Finding the taste a bit bitter, but also tangy. Tails licked it again, this time a bit more. Using his tongue, he probed around. Dipping it inside her seemed to affect her more as she gasped and arched her hips forward. Her hands pulling Tails closer as she dug her nails into the back of his head. "Mmm, yes right there, don't stop," she said feeling, his tongue sliding from the upper half of her slit down to the bottom then back up to where her clit was. Finding the small hard nub, Tails licked it slowly at first. Earning louder moans from the vixen as she cried out, her hips wrapping his around his head trapping him. Tails figuring she liked that, licked it again and again, harder this time as he wrapped his lips around it, sucking it gingerly at first then harder. As he pleasured her, Tails used different motions with his tongue, from zigzags to stroking up and down motions.

Tails noticed Fiona's pussy was getting more and wetter, so he slipped his tongue as deep into her baby hole as he could reach. Feeling the slick, wet inner muscles squeezing his tongue trying to pull him further inside her, while he twirled it around within her working to pleasure her. Fiona had to admit; for a virgin, this kid was fucking amazing. As Tails continued to pleasure her, she then caused him to stop when she pulled him up, planting a hard deep kiss on his lips, tasing her own juices upon them. Grabbing the thong she'd place on his head, throwing them aside, while pushing him down as she climbed over him. "Mmmmm, how about we do the best part and make you a real man now?" she asked seductively.

Tails instantly knew what that question meant. "Ah, ah but ah, we can't, your marri-" he tried to say before he was silenced by her soft lips capturing his own in another sweet kiss.

Breaking the hot kiss after a few moments, Fiona gave the young fox a sly smirk. "So? You want this as badly as I do." Fiona said, looking down at Tails twitching rock hard cock.

Reaching with one of her hands, she grabbed his hard fox hood in her soft grip, causing another sharp gasp from Tails lips. "Ah, but, but I don't have any protection!" He said nervously, hoping that maybe this would convince the female fox not to go through with this.

Fiona just smirked slyly as she chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm on the pill. So we can go all we want," she said, lying of course. Fiona wasn't actually on any pills, but it wasn't like she was gonna tell Tails that. Grabbing his hard 'baby maker' with both her hands, she pressed the swollen tip against her wet slick pussy lips. "Mmm, now watch my hot pussy devours your virgin cock," she said smirking.

Pressing herself down slowly, Tails was forced to watch as his hard throbbing cock, slid into Fiona's tight folds. Feeling the slick muscles quickly envelop his entire shaft, he moaned out loudly, unable to believe what he was feeling. His cock felt like it was in pure paradise, a blissful pleasure so good it was mind-numbing. Her pussy was so tight and so wet, squeezing his cock tightly. Fiona was moaning loudly herself, Tails shaft stretched her almost to the limit, it'd clearly been a while for her, so now she was much, much tighter than usual. It blew her away that Tails was so huge and thick. 'Fuck! He's big!' she thought, pushing her hips down till he was fully sheathed inside her. Both of them moaning out.

"Mm, like that, baby? Feels so fucking good don't it?" she cooed, looking down at his face, which was completely contorted into a look of pure pleasure. Smirking, Fiona slowly brought her hips up, till just his tip was inside her, then slammed them back down hard, creating a steady and hot rhythm with the fox. Tails still couldn't believe this was happening, but now he was so horny he couldn't take it. Bringing his hands up, placing them on Fiona's bouncing rear, he gave it a hard slap, The sound of his hands slapping her flesh filled the room as Fiona screamed out. "Oh! Yes! I'm such a bad girl! Spank me, baby!" Fiona called out so Tails did it again, slapping her rear even harder this time. Each slap the male fox gave her, only turned Fiona on even more.

Her thrusts became harder, pressing herself more against Tails. But, he then surprised her by flipped them over, so now he was on top of her. Fiona was quite turned on by the fact that the young stud was taking full control of the situation. Now laying under him, her breasts swaying up and down with each hard and deep thrust the fox made into her. Moaning out, feeling the head of his shaft hitting the entrance to her womb over and over again. Enjoying every bit of this, she could feel the pressure building down between her legs. Knowing she was getting close, she could tell that Tails was too. His shaft had swollen to almost double it's size, while he rammed faster in and out of her. "AH! Ah!, Fiona, I can feel it coming!" Tails moaned out.

Grabbing the fox by his face, she hissed. "No! Not yet! Just a bit longer! I'm soo close!" she shouted. Tails tried his hardest to hold back the rushing orgasm that had been building in his aching balls. The feeling of Fiona's wet, inner walls, and the way her pussy squeezed and stroked his cock. Soon became just too much for the young virgin fox to bear.

A few deep thrusts later, along with a loud cry, Tails rammed his cock balls deep into her open womb, shooting his hot and fertile fox seed deep into her. Nine fertile strands filled her womb as the feeling of that warmth inside her, sent Fiona over the edge. Throwing her head back, she screamed louder than she ever had and came hard. Her tight pussy spraying her hot juices all over his orgasming cock. As they rode out the numbing pleasure Tails fell down on top of her, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath. Both of them were clearly worn out from this, panting hard, he looked up at her as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Mm, fuck! You're quite a stud babe." Giving his ass a slap she smirked. "I think I'll defiantly keep you. Mmm, want to be my secret lover baby boy?" she asked him while placing feather kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Looking down at her as he still tried to catch his breath, Tails gave her a slow nod, laying his head back on her B-Cup sized breasts. Fiona watched as he rested with a smile on her face, this had worked out perfectly in her eyes. Several hours later, Tails woke up in her bed, finding that Fiona was gone, sitting up slowly he listened for anyone in the house but only heard silence. Looking around, he saw a note on the nearby nightstand that was addressed to him. Picking it up he saw it read

'Hey, lover boy had to go with the douche bag to a party for one of his friends. Thanks for all the work. Here's a special surprise you can enjoy later tonight when you think of me. You're baby Fi'

Under the note was the same black thong Fiona had worn earlier in the day, it had a stain of red lipstick on the front. Tails blushed a deep red, quickly stuffing the thong into his glove he left the house before anyone would know he was there.

Seeing it was now almost dark out, Tails quickly ran home as fast as he could. Upon arriving home, he found his mother, Rosemary sitting on the couch reading a book. She was clad in her usual purple dress and set the book down upon seeing Tails. "Hello hun, you've been gone all day? Did you have fun doing all that work?" his mother asked.

Tails briefly recalled his encounter with Fiona and blushed, but quickly got rid of it. "Oh, yes, I got all of that work done. She sure had a lot for me to do. But I made some decent money." he said, smiling at his mother. "I'm a go shower, then settle in for the night," he said, headed up the stairs before his mother could say anything more.

Rosemary smiled, but raised an eye at the way Tails acted, it seemed like maybe he was hiding something, but she chose to leave it be. "Okay, goodnight Miles," she said as he went upstairs.

Upon entering the shower, Tails let out a soft breath, 'that was close, I can't let mother find out what happened.' he thought, turning on the shower as he removed his shoes, socks, and gloves. Finding the thong he stuffed inside them, thinking back on the day he'd had, it still felt like just a dream. Climbing into the shower he didn't know that this was only the beginning of the newest adventure of his young life.

(End Of Chapter 1.1)

Well I hope ya enjoyed this updated version of chapter one. I'll post the other two chapters when I get the chance. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2.1

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in chapter one but no I don't own Sonic I just write smut of it for fun.

Chapter 2.1

It had been quite the week for young Tails, ever since that day when he'd gone to Fiona's house expecting to do housework only to instead become her new secret lover. Currently, he was now lying in her bed with the female fox and had his head resting on her chest. Feeling each breath she took while her fingers lazily played with his hair. He still had a hard time believing this to be real, being barely 16 years old and here he was having an affair with a woman, a much older woman.

'This really does just have to be a dream, yet here I am.' he thought, finding he enjoyed the feeling of Fiona's fingers parting his soft hair. Letting a small yawn come from his lips, he looked up at the older female. "Hey um, Fiona?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" she asked back, lost deep in her own thoughts. Since her 'husband' wasn't home, out fucking some bitch Fiona figured. She'd decided to keep Tails over for the night when they'd fucked all night long. It was now six-thirty seven in the morning with the sun now rising into the sky.

"Um. Well um, how long are we gonna be doing this for?" he asked curiously.

"Mmm, didn't I tell you Tails. You are my" she put a heavy emphasis on the word. "secret lover. So this will go on for a long, long time. Anyways why are you asking? Are you bored of me after just a week of fun?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, um no, not at all. Just what happens if your husband finds out? You could end up in jail or worse and I don't know what would happen to me." Tails said nervously, locking eyes with the sexy vixen who lay in bed with him.

"Oh, well don't worry about it Tails, I'm not, plus even if he did find out he couldn't do anything anyways," Fiona said, now rolling over, sitting up, and stretching her spine with a pop. Tails watched her, curious about what she meant, but instead found his eyes now looking at her naked back from her head down to her plump rear. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye Fiona smirked slyly. "Like what you see hm?" she asked playfully, brushing his muzzle with the tip of her cream-colored tail, which caused the younger fox to blush.

"Oh, um, erm," Tails felt his cheeks heat up red, quickly he averted his gaze from Fiona's own. That only made her smirk, even more, pushing Tails down, she climbed over him onto the bed, now sitting on top of him. The blanket he lied under being the only thing that kept her from actually touching him. "Well... If you can't answer," she said playfully.

Knowing that she was sitting on his crotch, Fiona began to slowly grind her hips to his own, the friction caused by the grinding, along with the fact he could feel the heat from her pussy through the blanket only turned him on even more. It didn't take long for his fox hood to grow rock hard again, Fiona felt he was hard and that made her wanna tease him more. "Well... Miles.. baby?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice.

Tails couldn't hold back the moans he let out, he didn't understand why, but when she'd say his actual name. It would turn him on so much more than normal, letting out another loud moan he answered the sexy vixen. "Okay! Okay, I do!"

Fiona chuckled softly, loving the way she had such control over Tails, he'd pretty much do anything she wanted and she knew it. Slowly climbing off the young, horny fox she grinned while standing up straight. "Mm, I think I hear a shower calling my name," leaning down onto the floor, intentionally aiming her behind at Tails. Allowing the fox a perfect view of her twitching puckered ass and oozing wet slit. The fox felt his body shudder hard as he stood up to follow, eager to taste Fiona again, only for her to push him down onto the bed.

"Ah, nope you don't get to join me since you were a naughty boy," she said, leaning down to him. "You can just play with these from last night," she said, danging the purple and black panties from the previous night in front of him before dropping em on his lap. Standing back up, she left the room, swaying her hips behind her, knowing it teased the poor fox. But right when she reached the door, Fiona looked back to Tails and gave her ass a hard slap across both cheeks. Then closed the bathroom door, hearing the lock click, Tails knew he wouldn't get any more from Fiona today. It still surprised him, a week ago, he was a virgin who'd never pawed off before, now here he was having all the sex he wanted with a woman who knew exactly how to affect him.

Sighing softly, Tails rolled over in the bed till he sat up on the edge. Looking down at said panties which rested in his lap, shuddering, he knew he wouldn't get anything done today, and he knew that Fiona knew it too. Tails couldn't work when he was horny, it was like a beast took over and he'd find himself just going with the flow of things. Quickly grabbing his hard cock, Tails let out a gasp while he began to stroke himself slowly, holding up the panties with his other hand, bringing them to his nose he sniffed the soft lacy silk and could smell Fiona's scent from them. Inside his mind, he pictured himself and Fiona back on her bed, she was on all fours and he was slapping her ass making her moan out while he rammed his dick in and out of her, again and again. He moaned louder and pictured himself pulling out, then making Fiona go down on his cock, sucking him till he blew his load all over her face.

While Tails was stroking his shaft, Fiona sat on the toilet fully naked, watching a live video feed from her cell phone. 'Knew that camera I put in to catch Scrouge would come in handy" she thought playfully. Fiona thoroughly enjoyed watching how Tails furiously pumped his throbbing 'baby maker.' (xD) Naturally, she had already been turned on but watching him only made her hotter, she was half tempted to open the door and say come fuck me but she chose not to. Rather she smiled and climbed into the shower. Better to keep a stud like Tails waiting cause she knew one, he'd want it more and two, he'd be even wilder than before.

A few moments later, Fiona heard when Tails moaned out, he came hard all over said panties, making them sticky and now reeking of his spent seed. Panting, he held them up and quickly tossed them away into a nearby laundry basket. Reaching into the nightstand, taking a few napkins he cleaned himself up, relaxing as his shaft slid back into its sheath. A few seconds later, Fiona came out just wearing that same black towel she'd worn the day they first met. Looking over at Tails relaxing in the bed, she smirked.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, standing in front of the bed as Tails climbed off, and began to put on his socks and shoes. "Oh? You're not leaving already, are you?" she said, feeling a little sad since she truly enjoyed his company.

"Um, yeah, mom needs me at home for some things around the house and I kinda told her I stayed at Sonic's house. So I wanna get home before she suspects anything or shows up there. Both her and Bernadette are good friends." he said, tieing both of his shoes.

"Ah, true, but you sure you want to leave... You could have more of this..." Fiona dropped the towel, holding one hand over her breasts and the other over her pussy to hide them from his eyes.

Tails blushed and found himself getting turned on again. "I um, um.." he started to say only for Fiona to laugh. "Don't worry babe. Just call me later, okay?" she asked, turning around to put on some blue panties with a matching bra.

"I will, I promise, see ya later." Tails said, headed for the bedroom door only for Fiona to stop him. Grabbing the fox by his chest fur she pulled him into a hot deep kiss, placing his hands on her smooth ass while they kissed before she pulled back. "You'd better, I miss you already. Just remember, that you're mine," she said, with a slightly possessive tone, Fiona then walked him to the door and watched as Tails left heading down the street.

Back at Tails home, his mother, Rosemary was laying in her bed, unable to sleep, it wasn't that she was tired, more so she was just incredibly horny. Her husband had been gone for some time now, usually, she knew that she could handle it just fine, but as of late it had been so much worse for her. Sighing, she rolled over in her bed, before climbing out, clad in just a baby blue gown with an open back, the gown came to an end right below her crotch.

Sighing she walked out of her room to head to her kitchen to get a drink, yet she stopped in front of Tails door, knowing he wasn't home and was currently at Sonic's house she went inside. Walking over she looked down at his made bed and smiled, Tails always was such a well-organized boy, it made her feel pride as a mother. Looking around, she then laid down on the bed, resting her head on the soft pillows, smelling her son's scent upon them. Rolling onto her back, Rosemary sighed again, the heat was back, but now it was even stronger than before. She suddenly felt the urge and couldn't fight it anymore, even as she lay in her son's bed, she slowly felt her hands sliding up her gown, brushing over her naked crotch.

She wore no panties having discarded them long ago, a gasp came from her lips as her fingers reached and rubbed over her slit. Moaning softly she began to trace her finger along herself, sliding it up and down the slick folds before slipping one inside her. Her eyes opened wide at the feeling of her finger inside yet, she craved so much more, this wasn't enough. Adding a second and even a third finger, pumping them vigorously inside her, the pleasure building, Rosemary could feel herself getting close, but just outta reach, she needed something better. Sitting up in the bed, throwing her gown off, freeing her C-Cup sized breasts, looking onto the nearby table she saw Tails hairbrush with a thick plastic handle.

Even though this was wrong, her mind and body didn't care, grabbing the brush she was quick to thrust it inside herself as she grabbed her own left tit and gave it a hard squeeze. Moaning loudly Rosemary found herself not thinking of her husband, but of a younger man, she couldn't see his face, but the way she imagined him pounding into her only made her body burn hotter.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! I'm so cloooosee" she said, her tight inner muscles squeezing down on the now soaked handle, a few more deep thrusts and the fox woman screamed out and came hard. Right all over her son's bed as she sprayed the sheets with her warm cum. For several moments she laid there unmoving, till it dawned what she'd just done, masturbating on her own son's bed. Quickly she got dressed and began to clean up the room, hoping she'd have it all done before Tails came back home for the day.

Meanwhile, in another part of Mobius, down near the woods, stood a small old fashioned home. It was made of faded red brick with a small chimney over on the corner, smoke oozed from it showing signs of a light fire inside. The house gave off a really warm, soft, homey feeling that would make anyone feel welcome, for this was the home of Vanilla Rabbit and her 14-year-old daughter Cream Rabbit. Currently, they had a visitor at their home, Princess Sally was there to discuss with Vanilla the idea of Cream coming to work at the castle for some work experience.

"So, I think this would greatly benefit Cream, as well as my mother, having someone to help assist her with her daily duties would be very valuable. Plus it would give Cream a chance to see how the real world works." Sally finished saying while sipping on a cup of warm tea the rabbit had offered her.

"Mh-hm I see, I do understand what you're saying but." Vanilla began, setting down her own cup of tea as she looked over at the chipmunk princess. "You'd have to as Cream herself what she thinks, I'm okay with the idea, but it's really her decision, I'd call her down for you, but I think she's still talking to Amy," Vanilla said, picking up two plates of cake and set them down on the table.

"That's okay, take the time to talk with her, we need to make sure this works out for everyone after all," Sally said, just then a ringing noise could be heard. "Ah! Excuse me, dear" Sally said, stepping outside to answer her cell phone.

Looking at the screen, Sally frowned, it was a picture of Fiona giving Sally bunny ears, she refused to tell the chipmunk how she'd set it like that which did annoy Sally. "Yes, Fiona?" she said, feeling annoyed that the fox would call her today when she'd specifically told her not to.

"Well, don't you sound happy to hear me." the fox said, clearly using a sarcastic tone.

"Not really in a mood for your games Fiona. So what's up? What'd ya want now? If it's about that bar I told you I'm not interested!" she said, now sitting on a log under the kitchen window. Unaware that Vanilla was casually listening in as she cleaned up her kitchen.

"Well..." Fiona began, only to not continue, intentionally dragging it out, especially cause she knew it'd get on the princesses nerves and she loved doing that.

"Just say it!" Sally yelled, now clearly irritated. First, she had to deal with her husband, the soon to be king at home, and now this fox girl. Sometimes Sally truly wondered just how far from her breaking point she was.

"Okay, ok, well, I found me a brand new boy toy, and damn! He's a hell of a stud! Mmm, oh yes he can go for hours and believe me, girl, he knows all the right spots to hit. Mmm, just thinking about another go makes me so wet." Fiona said Sally could clearly hear the pure enjoyment and lust in the fox's voice.

"Wow! Well, good for you! Gave another guy an STD" Sally said sarcastically, obviously hearing about the foxes sexual conquests did not amuse her, nor did she enjoy it.

"Aw, come on Sal, you know you enjoy hearing it," Fiona said, ignoring Sally's STD comment. "Plus I haven't even told you the best part." the fox said excitedly.

"And that would be..." Sally said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she was clearly bored.

"He's," Fiona said each word painfully slow, "well, he's very polite, really hard working and... Eight."

Upon hearing that Sally's eyes almost bulged out of her head, "eight?! What? Are you a fucking pedo Fiona?!" she yelled, clearly disgusted by what she'd just heard.

"What?! NO!" Fiona screamed back into the phone. "I meant down there! You fucked in the head Sal?" she said, calming down.

"You should be- Huh? Oh!" Sally blushed, embarrassed then nodded. 'Eight? Fucking hell that's bigger than most mobians! Even my pathetic husband can't compare!' Sally thought, now feeling jealous that once again Fiona had gotten such a good lay, though she would never admit it to Fiona.

"Oh fuck yes and believe me when I say this, he knows exactly how to use it." The fox said with a smirk, she knew Sally was jealous which is exactly what she wanted.

"Well, good for you. I got to go!" Sally said, hanging up before Fiona could say anything else. 'Damn fox! But still eight inches.. Damn. I wonder who he is.' Sally thought, now feeling damp between the legs as she imagined a sexy, mysterious man, with that huge pecker and a body she'd ride for hours.

Inside the home sat Vanilla at the kitchen table, having heard every word of Sally and Fiona's conversation. She already knew who this lover of Fiona's was, there was only one guy she knew fit the bill of being super polite, hardworking and had an eight-inch cock. 'It's gotta be Tails' she thought after all Vanilla used to watch Tails as a baby when his parents went out so she knew all about him. Plus the rabbit knew he'd gone to Fiona's house a week ago to do some work, he was actually scheduled to come do some for her in the following week, so logically putting two and two together, she knew.

Quickly headed back inside, Sally smiled and waved. "Hey I gotta take off, they need me at the castle, you'll talk to Cream for me?" she said, watching as Vanilla nodded then she jumped in her car and took off for the castle. She had a date with her special 'toys' and her imagination planned and nothing would stop her.

Watching her go Vanilla smiled, closing the door, she sat down on the couch and began to think if Tails truly was fucking Fiona she'd have to talk to him and convince him to stop. Yet in the back of her mind, she wondered if he was truly as amazing as Fiona had bragged...

Tails was now back at home, having said good morning to his mother who blushed and quickly excused herself to go into her room. He found it odd, but left it be and ate a quick breakfast. He was now sitting at his desk, working on some new designs on his laptop.

"Hm... Maybe if I add in this," he mumbled, adding on some new parts when his phone ringtone with off. Making the fox jump, looking over he saw the screen said Cream.

"Oh, phew," he said, picking up the device, glad it wasn't Fiona, granted yes, he loved being with her, but at the same time he did want a little alone time.

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Hi, Tails! It's Cream! Me and Amy are going to the mall for a day and wanted to know if you'd like to go with us?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know Cream, isn't that more of a girl's thing," Tails said, unsure.

"Come on Tails! It'll be fun, plus you'll have two sexy girls on your arms. So what's the issue?" she said back.

Tails blushed at the comment, he knew Cream did have a crush on him and Amy was happily going out with his best friend Sonic. "Okay, just give me ten minutes to clean up and I'll meet ya there?"

"Sure! See ya soon!" she said, clearly excited as she hung up the phone.

Leaning back in his chair, Tails let out a soft sigh. "Well, hanging out with some friends does sound nice," he said, jumping out of the chair, going into the bathroom to clean up then head off to the nearby mall.

Back at Cream's house, both her and Amy were sitting in the main room waiting for Vanilla who was still in her room. "Come on mom, let's get going already," Cream said, whining a bit as Amy smiled.

"Hey, just relax, it's not a rush we'll get there," said the pink hedgehog with her reassuring smile.

Cream was about to respond, but chose not to, instead she waited with Amy for her mother quietly.

Vanilla stood in front of her mirror dressed in a dark chocolate bra and matching boyshorts as she checked herself out. Right now she was still surprised about what she'd heard in that call between Sally and Fiona if it truly was Tails well, she didn't know what she would do. Logically the best choice would be to call Rosemary and tell her, but another part of her was saying go find out and have some fun. It had been a while for Vanilla but she did have morals, sighing she tossed off the clothes and went to try on a different one when she heard Cream whine. Smiling she quickly dressed and went out to meet the girls. "Okay, let's go," she said, giving them a smile, but still unsure on the inside.

About an hour later they'd all arrived at the local mall. Both girls ran off ahead to check out the huge sale that was going on while Vanilla offered to stay behind and wait for Tails. The talk she needed to have with him would go easier if they were alone. While she waited her mind drifted back to the call Sally had earlier in the day. She just still couldn't believe that Tails was the one who was possibly sleeping with Fiona, of course, she had little to no proof. That would change soon, she knew she needed to talk to him and explain why it was wrong to sleep with a married woman, especially one who was older than him. Though in the back of her mind, she did find herself thinking about what Fiona had said and just how much of it was true.

Of course, Vanilla herself was married, though these days her husband was rarely home. Always out doing some work for the king, working on this or that. Vanilla had told him she didn't mind, but the lack of a man in her life was starting to affect her. Like all women she had needs, needs that needed to be fulfilled and let's face it, toy's just didn't give her what a real man could. Vanilla did wonder if Tails was better than her husband, yes she did love him very much but in something she was... lacking. Shaking her head, she looked down when she heard a voice call her.

"Vanilla? Hey Vanilla? You okay?" Tails asked, now standing in front of her with that polite concerned look on his cute face.

"Hello Tails, yes I'm okay, thank you for asking though," she said, smiling at the young fox.

"Where's Cream and Amy at?" Tails asked, looking around for them curiously.

"They're around here somewhere, they ran into mall eager to get the sales. Anyways would you like to join me? I do have a few things I need to pick up?" she asked, looking down at the fox.

"Oh, um sure I can do that." Tails said, now feeling slightly nervous.

Offering Tails her hand, Vanilla smiled again. "Great! Well let's go shopping," she said happily.

Walking around inside the mall with Vanilla, Tails saw it was a madhouse, people ran in and out of stores, carrying bags upon bags of stuff. Tails moved closer to Vanilla, just to avoid the traffic as he wondered why Vanilla chose to go with him rather than send him off with Cream.

"So, what things are you shopping for Vanilla? Tails asked curiously.

"Mm, not much, just a few random things," she said, thinking, trying to come up with a way to talk to Tails about her suspicions. Though at the same time, she was finding herself still wondering about the call from earlier. Her chocolate brown eyes looked down at Tails who walked right next to her, narrowly avoiding a wolf who was running to get a sweater that was on sale. As she watched him Vanilla had to admit, he sure had grown, his body was now more built from all his work, his fur neatly combed, yet there was almost a wild friskiness about him that seemed to want to get out. The rabbit began to feel damp between her legs, looking around, she spotted a store that appeared to be empty of people. Called 'Mobius Secret' smirking she knew that place would be perfect.

"Okay Tails, here's our first stop," she said, stopping in front of the store as Tails looked at the name, his eyes went wide. "But, but that's a..." he began only to mumble the rest.

Vanilla just gave the fox a knowing smile, "I know," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the store and up to the front counter where a female wolf was currently counting some cash from her drawer. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

Looking at her nametag Vanilla asked, "yes, Mrs. Parker, can you tell me where I can find the dressing rooms? The private ones I mean." The rabbit held Tails hand so that way he couldn't run off, but the fox was so red-faced and nervous the thought didn't cross his mind.

The wolf looked at them before she smiled and pointed. "Of course, down this aisle and to the right at the back of the store," she said, going back to counting the bills.

"Thank you," pulling the fox along, Vanilla made her way to the back of the store. As they walked, she made sure to grab a few things, this way things would look innocent. Once she had what she wanted, she looked down at Tails, smiling.

"Okay, now let's go to the dressing room, shall we?" she said, to which Tails became very nervous and tried to pull away.

"But, but you don't need me to-" he began only to be silenced when Vanillas finger landed on his lips.

"Oh, trust me, you'll want to... cause" looking around, she bent down and whispered into his ear. "I know all about Fiona," she said, watching as Tails whole body went ridged. Knowing she had him now, his reaction having just comfirmed what she suspected. Vanilla resumed her walk with Tails following her each step of the way.

Once they reached there, Tails went and took a seat as Vanilla opened up one of the rooms, "just wait right here" she said with a wink then went inside, closing and locking the door behind her. While she was in there changing Tails sat in the chair still stunned by what had just happened. How did Vanilla find out? Were him and Fiona too open? How much did she even know? For once his sharp brain was in a panic on what to do. Looking around, he seemed calm, yet on the inside, he was one hundred percent panicking.

Vanilla meanwhile, was sitting on the chair inside the room, she had removed all of her clothes and was as naked as the day she'd been born. Currently, she was having a fight inside her mind, one half said to set Tails straight and tell him how wrong it was, but the other? The other was horny and telling Vanilla to take that boy and show him what rabbits do best. She knew it would be wrong to fuck him, yet her body was so horny, it had been way too long, almost a year. Looking over at herself in the mirror Vanilla knew she was what the boys called a MILF. Even though she was thirty-six, she was still damn good looking. Sexy huge double D sized tits, perfectly shaped, rounded child-bearing hips, and her well kept hourglass-like figure. Turning around, she checked out her nicely shaped ass and back, any man would kill for a night with her, she knew it, standing up straight she grabbed an outfit and made up her mind.

"Oh... Tails..." she said, opening the door just a crack, he looked up at said door as she spoke. "Would you come inside here please?" she asked.

Tails knew he had no choice but to do what Vanilla said, otherwise she would probably talk. Walking over he came up to the door, looking around, he quickly opened it then went inside. Once the door was shut and locked Tails looked at Vanilla now completely shocked. The sexy rabbit MILF stood there in nothing but a white strapless bra which barely held her breasts inside along with a short, white mini-skirt with every step she took would show off the matching white thong she wore. He quickly looked away, unable to look at her as he felt all the blood pooling between his legs.

"AH! Vanilla! What, what are you doing?!" Tails asked, shocked by the sight as he tried to avoid looking at the sexy MILF.

Leaning down to him, Vanilla grinned "mm, I heard that you're Fiona's new little boy toy and that your quite a fuck." she said, slowly running her fingers up and down his arms.

"Um, um, how did you find out?" he asked, a smirk forced across her face as she spoke and he realized his mistake. Knowing he just screwed himself, he looked at Vanilla.

"You just told me," she said, looking back down at him while caressing his face. "But... I'll keep quiet for a price of my own," she said in a sexy, lustful tone.

Tails had a feeling in his gut that he knew what the price would be, still, he asked hoping maybe, it wouldn't turn into it. "Um, what is it?"

Getting down onto her knees, so she now faced to face with Tails. Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she kissed him deeply right on the lips. Tails gasped, allowing Vanilla's tongue to side into his mouth as he slowly kissed her back. His tongue played with her own before thrusting forward, following her's into her mouth while her hands wrapped around his back to pull him closer against her.

Enjoying the kiss Vanilla found herself thinking, "boy, he's a damn good kisser, sloppy and inexperienced, but good.' Kissing him even deeper now, her tongue dueled his hotly, they could both taste each other's mixed silva, which only made them both want more. The horny rabbit ran her hands down all over Tails back, down to the base of his twin tails, then back up to his head, digging her fingers into his fluffy hair. Moaning low she broke the kiss, both of them could see their mixed drool trail before she wiped it away. "Not bad, you're quite good, just need a little more experience. Now, how about you play with something more enjoyable?" she said, pushing her chest forward so Tails was now faced to face with the huge tits.

Looking at the large orbs covered by the fuzzy top in front of him, Tails knew full well he had to pleasure Vanilla and do as she said, or risk her telling his secret. He couldn't put himself, nor Fiona in that position yet if Fiona found out he was now about to fuck Vanilla, a shudder went through his body at her reaction. Locking eyes with the rabbit he reached up, grabbing them over the fabric. Squeezing them softly at first, feeling how soft they felt, 'so much different than Fiona's' he thought. Hearing Vanilla moan out gently. "Mmm, yes, just like that Tails." she cooed. Feeling as the foxes hands slowly massaged and played with them, he watched how they'd change shape as he squeezed them, clearly the young fox was fascinated. Vanilla watched him with a smile, reaching up behind her back, she undid the hooks holding the bra onto her form as it fell down onto the floor, Tails could now see her bare naked breasts with her hard pink nipples.

"Like what you see cutie fox?" she said playfully, enjoying how he could only nod while memorized by the sight before him. Grabbing his hands, she removed his gloves and brought his bare hands up onto her breasts, right over her nipples.

"Pinch them, touch em," she said softly, urging Tails to explore and enjoy them. He did as she said, gripping the hard buds between his fingers, feeling how soft they were, slowly pinched them at first, but then did it harder. Pulling them forward away from her breasts, Vanilla moaned loudly, not even caring if the clerk heard her. Grabbing his hands she helped guide him, helping him to pull and twist them, which made her moan even more before she stopped and pushed him down into the chair. Tails looked up at her surprised, wondering what she was up to now as the horny MILF moved down between his legs, slowly pulling them apart.

"Hehe, mm, looks like someones really excited to see me." she giggled while Tails looked down, seeing his hard fox hood now out and fully erect. Vanilla had to admit Fiona was right, he was huge for his age, she almost jumped and rode him hard right there but made herself wait. She watched as Tails looked away red and embarrassed while he tried to hide it only for Vanilla to stop him. Placing her hands on his thighs, holding them open as she moved down, grabbing the throbbing shaft in her warm hand. Tails gasped, moaning out as she grabbed him, the horny MILF smirked, leaning down she took the tip slowly into her wet mouth. Sucking it slowly at first, using her tongue to run down the swollen tip all the way along the shaft down to the base. Slowly she moved back up with her tongue working all over every last inch of his shaft. Tails tried hard to hold back his moans of pleasure, Vanilla was more skilled than Fiona at blowjobs he thought, it just felt so damn good what she was doing.

Vanilla took the whole shaft back into her mouth, letting the tip hit the back of her throat before she slowly took it out, letting it side from her mouth with a soft popping sound. Vanilla saw his eyes were locked on her face then down to her breasts, getting a naughty idea she grinned. "Mmm, I know what you want. If you ask nicely, I'll do it" she said, giggling while looking at Tails.

Panting hard, he looked down and saw as Vanilla wrapped her arms around her breasts and hugged them closer together. He knew Vanilla was clearly teasing him, yet now he was so horny he couldn't help but give in. "Please..." he said, whining in pure need.

"Please what cutie fox?" she said, knowing what he meant, but making him say it would be hotter.

Whining again, even louder, Tails knew she expected him to say it. "Please, sandwich my, my cock between your..." he found his mouth suddenly dry, "breasts," he said it, looking away from Vanilla suddenly feeling a burst of shame that quickly went away as Vanilla began to pump him again.

Giggling the horny rabbit smiled playfully. "Mmm, well, since you asked nicely." she said, now grabbing his 'baby maker' she wrapped it between the soft fluffiness of her breasts. Once it was trapped between them Tails felt her squeeze him. Slowly she began to use her breasts to stroke him up and down, earning louder, more pleasurable moans from the fox as she would go slower then fast then slow again.

"Hehe, it feels good doesn't it Tails?" she said, squeezing the throbbing cock between her soft mounds. Smirking, she moved down and gave the tip along slow, hot lick, lapping up the pre that was flowing out while she giggled. Tails cried out, arching his hips upwards, pushing more of his cock into her mouth while his hands pushed down on her head. Vanilla didn't mind this and began to suck him harder, running her tongue all over the tip of his shaft as her breasts worked the rest. Sucking it harder as she moved her breasts up and down, stroking his cock faster while swallowing all of the pre she could get.

All Tails could do was moan out and keep thrusting into her mouth, his hands stayed on the back of her head, pushing down more while he arched up, trying to get deeper into her wet cavern. This felt too good, so amazing, so wonderful, his mind was clouded with lust as the feelings of orgasm quickly built up in his crotch. "Ah! Vanilla I'm gonna!" he called out trying to warn her.

Hearing him warn her, Vanilla already knew he was about to cum, rather than stop, she only sucked even harder, digging her tongue into the slit on his tip to make him cum. Moaning loudly Tails pushed down hard on her head as he rammed his cock into her throat and came hard. Shooting seven thick strands deep into her mouth, but the amount was so much Vanilla pulled off his cock with a few extra strands landing on her face and all over her breasts. Falling back into the chair, he panted hard as he looked at the now sticky rabbit who was currently licking the delicious seed off of her face and breasts.

"Mmm, so tasty and wonderful," she said, wiping some cum off her breasts with her fingers and licked it off of each digit knowing the fox was watching.

Tails stared at her, the sight of her swallowing his cum only seemed to turn him on all over again. Looking down at his crotch Vanilla smirked, seeing his fox hood was rock hard and throbbing all over again. 'Aw, the perks of being young.' she thought with a sly smirk.

Slowly standing up, the sexy rabbit MILF turned around with her back now facing Tails, bending over she showed him her soaked crotch with the white thong. "Tails hunni? Be a dear and remove this for me?" she said, grabbing and bringing his hands under the mini skirt onto the hem of her thong.

Still panting softly, Tails nodded slowly, slipping his fingers into the waistband of said thong, slowly he tugged it down. As he did little trails of wet juices attached to her thong all the way to her pussy were revealed. Looking up at her, he couldn't believe how soaked she was, this was one hell of a horny rabbit. Once he'd pulled the thong off, Vanilla smirked moving, sitting down on his lap with her hot pussy now rubbing against his hard dick.

Tails looked down, unable to see due to the miniskirt, but he could feel the heat, it made him so much hotter, he wondered if she would feel like Fiona did, or would it be a whole new experience for him.

"Mmm, now, let's enjoy the best part of this," she said, Tails knew it was coming but when she said it the more logical side of his brain kicked in. "But, but we don't have any-" he began only to be cut off by her fingers.

"Shh, we don't need them, you should know Tails, us rabbits love it raw," she said, grabbing the base of his hard shaft.

Tails found he could only watch, feeling as she rubbed his swollen cum stained tip against the wet smooth, soft lips of her drenched, soaked pussy. A few seconds later he felt himself be enveloped by an amazingly tight hot warmth. Both of them moaned out loudly, Vanilla's pussy was incredibly tight for Tails. So much tighter than Fiona he found himself thinking. Vanilla was lost in pure bliss, one Tails was defeality a lot bigger than her husband and two? It had been quite a very long time since she'd last had sex. Sliding her hips all the way down, she felt Tails whole shaft now balls deep inside her, his entire girth was squeezed and stroked by her hot wet folds.

"Oooh! Yes! Miles! Baby! Yes!" Vanilla wanted to scream, finally feeling what she'd missed and wanted for so long, it felt sooo good. So amazing, so mind-blowing.

Tails were lost in pure mind-numbing pleasure, Vanilla felt great, no, more like so good this had to be a dream. He watched as she slowly moved up, he felt just the tip of himself inside her before she slammed her hips back down harder than before.

Soon they had made a steady rhythm with each other, taking his hands, she brought them back to her breasts. "Mmm! Touch them! Make me feel good!" she almost yelled out, Tails nodded, grabbing, squeezing, and massaging all over her breasts. Leaning forward, he took one of the nipples into his mouth and began to suck it hard which only added to Vanilla's pleasure. The horny rabbit moved faster and faster, she felt herself getting close. It was like a spring inside her stomach that kept winding up tighter and tighter till it would reach its snapping point.

Soon they both heard a knocking on the door. "Ma'am? Everything alright in there?" the clerk asked, knocking on the door again. Tails went wide-eyed but Vanilla just smirked, not stopping her movements at all, if anything she began to move even harder.

"Oh, uh, yes, ah, I'm, ooo, fine! Just having some trouble AH! with this ah! Bra!" she said, slamming down on his cock again, each time she swore he got bigger and harder, yet her movements never stopped.

"Are you sure? I keep hearing grunts and odd noises?" the clerk said.

"AH! Yes! I'm sure!" Vanilla said, looking down, she saw Tails was now pinching her erect clit. Looking down she gave him a slight pout, but really enjoyed the fact he was being as naughty as she was.

"Well, if you're sure ma'am." the clerk said, leaving them be.

Smirking down at Tails, Vanilla grinned. "Such a naughty boy," she said, getting some payback by grabbing his twitching balls and giving them a squeeze. Tails moaned out in surprise, "AH!" he called out, feeling his orgasm rushing closer.

Satisfied, she'd taught him a lesson, Vanilla rolled around so she now faced away from Tails with him still deep inside her, grabbing his hands, she brought one back to her clit and another onto her tits while she slammed against him. "Oh! YES! Tails! I'm sooooo close! Don't stop!" she called out, feeling his tip ram into her cervix. That spring inside her had wound up so much Vanilla couldn't take much more.

"AH! Vanilla I'm! Let me, ugh! Pull out!" he called out, trying to pull out from Vanilla's pussy. He knew if he came inside her, she'd get knocked up for sure.

"Oh yes! Me too! Let's climax together!" The horny rabbit called out. Moving faster and harder she then threw her head back, screaming out as she came hard, cumming all over Tails cock. Her pussy squeezed him hard as she sprayed her juices all over his twitching shaft. Tails himself screamed out and slammed deep into her womb, shooting eight thick strands of hot fertile fox seed deep inside of her open womb. Millions upon millions of little sperm finding one egg inside her womb to fertilize.

Panting hard, they both rode out their orgasms before Vanilla slid off Tails and pulled him down onto the floor with her. She had felt every last bit of his seed inside her and she loved every bit of it. Hugging him tightly she kissed his cheek. "Mm, such a good, good boy." she cooed with a sweet smile.

Tails panted, looking down at Vanilla, it took only a few moments before he realized what he had just done.

"AH! Vanilla I'm sorry I came ins-!" he said, panicking only stopped when she silenced him with a soft deep kiss.

"Shh, I wouldn't have let you unless I wanted you to," she said, giving him a soft smile as she brushed back his hair.

Tails was still worried, kissing her back gently, he slowly pulled away and nodded softly. "O-Okay," he said, now slowly pulling off of her as they both stood up.

"Good boy, now why don't we get out of here and get something to eat hm?" she said, smiling as Tails cleaned himself and she got dressed back in her outfit. Once dressed they left the store, waving to the clerk before headed back out into the crowd of people.

Once they were out and about, they bumped into Amy and Cream who'd just finished shopping at one of the nearby stores. Cream quickly hugged Tails then pulled away scrunching her nose, "Tails, why do you smell weird?"

The fox blushed and began to stutter but Vanilla stepped in. "Tails got sprayed by a person offering new perfume that's all. Right Tails?" Vanilla said, giving him a wink as he nodded. "Uh, yeah, really smelt bad."

"Oh, okay, so where were you two? We tried to find you?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Oh, I just had Tails do some shopping with me that's all" Vanilla said with a smile. "Now, let's go get some lunch shall we?" she offered.

"Sure!" Both girls said excited with Amy running off towards the food court, Cream followed then looked back at Tails. "Are you coming Tails?" she asked.

"Yes, he'll be there go on ahead Amy's waiting," Vanilla said as Cream took off. "Well Tails, shall we?" Vanilla offered him her hand and Tails took it nervously, with a gentle smile.

"O-okay Vanilla." the fox said, walking off after the girls with Vanilla.

Meanwhile, back at Castle Acorn, Sally was laying in her bed fully spent from one hell of a session. Her sheets were now soaked with hot, sticky cum. Several toys laid next to her all of them caked with drool or fluids from her now well-stimulated pussy.

"Fuck... I haven't felt this horny in ages. I gotta find out who this fucking guy is." she said, picking up her phone and looking at the image on the screen.

Fiona being the playful tease that she was had sent the princess a picture of her with Tails huge cock inside her mouth while she was sucking him off. Course the fox had taken care so that way Sally couldn't tell who the guy was since he was hidden by blankets. Upon seeing the image Sally had become so worked up she'd been masturbating for the past three hours, now finally spent she took a breath and laid back. She was now more determined than ever to get her hands on what Fiona had.

(End Of Chapter 2.1)

Well i hope ya all enjoyed chapter two. This is really the chapter when I started making changes with the story. See ya when I post chapter three. Till next time.


End file.
